


Hot Spots

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Showers, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: This popped into my head when Misha Collins posted the picture of him with the infamous lipstick photo.





	Hot Spots

After wrapping himself in a towel, Castiel reached in the shower and turned the handle all the way to hot. He turned on the sink's faucet and let the water pool in his hands before splashing it over his face. A trickle of water ran down his neck, over his collar bone, and made its way down his chest. It rested for a second getting caught in his chest hair before rolling over his nipple. The slight sensation of it make his chest breakout in goosebumps.

He'd realized throughout the years that his vessels body had, what he called, hot spots. Every now and then when someone would touch him on a certain part of his body, he noticed a strange reaction. Goosebumps, his breath would catch, he even found himself in awkward positions when he'd see an "adult cinema" on a motel TV.

Reaching his hand up, Castiel brushed away the drop of water. He sighed slightly at his own touch.

"Well, that's definitely one of them." he muttered to himself. With that, his fingers drifted down his chest and above his belly button. Not much happened with that but it did feel nice. "I wonder.." he thought to himself. 

Castiel opened the medicine cabinet and rifled through it for a moment. Behind the box of bandages, sitting in the middle of a roll of medical tape was a shiny black tube. He picked it up and inspected it for a minute before popping off the cap. "Perfect." he smiled. No doubt it was left behind from one of Dean's many conquests.

He lifted the lipstick to his chest and drew a bright red circle around his left nipple. He knew from April that he liked his neck kissed, so he drew a circle on either side of his throat.

Working down further, Castiel's hand traveled over his ribs. His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. Apparently he'd found another. He drew a red line between his third and fourth rib. All this self discovery was making his head a little dizzy, not to mention things were starting to get hard underneath the towel.

His finger moved down slowly and landed on his right hip. He pushed in his fingers and his mouth dropped open. He drew another circle while gripping the sink hard.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted him. "Cas? You done yet? Other people gotta shower, man." Dean yelled from the other side of the door.

"Um, no. Just a moment!" Castiel reached for the cap to the lipstick and in his panicked state, knocked over a small glass that was sitting on the corner of the sink. It bounced off the side of the tub and shattered across the floor.

"Cas? Hey, you ok? What's goin' on in there, man?" Dean asked through the door.

"Nothing! I'm fine, I'll be right out!" Castiel yelled in a high pitched voice.

The door handle rattled. "Cas? I'm comin' in!"

"Dean, no--" the door burst open. Dean's hunter instincts were in full affect as his eyes shot around the bathroom looking for a threat. It wasn't until he landed on Castiel that he relaxed.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

Castiel held his first tight to his side and stared at the floor. "Um.. nothing. I was--I have... places. On my body. That are more sensitive than others. I was simply marking them." he said softly.

Dean took a step forward before closing the door with his foot. "Is that so?" He eyeballed Castiel for a moment while walking up close. "Looks like you missed a few." Dean reached out and took Castiel's balled up hand, pulling out the lipstick. "Can I?"

Dean's breath washed over Castiel's chest. Not able to speak, he merely nodded. Dean walked around his friend like a hunter poaching its prey. Dean hummed to himself quietly.

"What about here?" He pressed his middle finger against the top of Castiel's spine and drew his finger down agonizingly slow. Castiel's body shuddered at the touch and he nodded. Dean pressed the lipstick on the angels skin and drew a straight line down his back.

Dean's hand ghosted over the cloth covering Castiel's ass. He leaned in and rested his chin on the angels shoulder. "Here?" he whispered against Castiel's ear.

"Y-yes, Dean." he breathed out heavily.

Dean's hand gently slid under the towel and marked a fresh red line. Castiel gripped the sink hard and pressed his hand against his growing erection with a moan.

"Turn around." Dean ordered quietly. He obeyed, and when Castiel's eyes met Dean's he bit his own lip hard. He was falling apart under Dean's touch and was trying hard not to show it.

Dean lifted his hand up and used his thumb to pull down the angels abused bottom lip. "What about here?" he asked, letting it go with a small pop. His friend closed his eyes tight and nodded his answer. Dean flicked the lipstick across his thumb. Once again, he reached up and pressed his thumb across Castiel's lip. His mouth fell open with a small gasp.

"Looks like we've only missed one." Castiel's eyes flew open when he felt Dean's hand brush against the front of his towel.

"Yes. Just one more." Castiel agreed.

Hooking his finger underneath the towel, Dean tugged gently and released the angel of the only barrier between them. Dean's stick red thumb pressed at the base of Castiel's hard cock. He wiped a strip slowly down to the tip before wrapping his hand around it.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed loudly.

Dean's mouth brushed against Castiel's mouth, asking for permission. The angel pressed his lips against his humans and kissed him hard. After a moment, Dean pulled away and looked at the angels mouth. Lipstick was smeared over his lips and chin.

"Fuck, Cas, you're beautiful like this." he whispered before leaning in and nuzzling against Castiel's neck. He quickened his pace on his friend cock while biting and licking around the red circles on it.

"Cas... fuck Cas, I want.." Dean growled. 

"What? What do you want, Dean?" Castiel huffed out between strokes.

Dean's other hand reached behind Castiel and grabbed his ass tight, kneading and pressing his fingertips into his flesh.

Castiel's chest rumbled and he groaned loudly. "Yes. Dean, yes."

Dean pushed Castiel's shoulder and spun him around. Now facing the sink, the angel bent down on his elbows while Dean quickly shoved his jeans down. His mouth traced the red line down Castiel's back, biting and kissing along the way. He stroked his cock hard while spreading the angels tight ass.

Looking into the mirror, Castiel watched Dean marvel at the sight in front of him.

"Do it. Dean, now." Castiel begged.

Dean teased the angels rim with the head of his cock before pressing in.

"Shit, Cas." Dean sighed, laying his head against Castiel's back.

He pushed in deeper, inch by inch before pulling out and repeating. Pumping into the angel hard, he threw his head back and watched Castiel's face in the mirror. His eyes were focused on Dean's face while he pumped his own cock. Dean grabbed the circle on Castiel's hip and dug his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. Castiel moaned and pushed back against Dean.

"I'm not gonna las-- fuck, Cas." Dean quickened his pace, his hips pounding off the angels ass.

"D-Dean.. I'm com--" the angel yelled as he came, huffing and panting through his orgasm.

Dean fucked into his angel hard until he came, cursing and grunting through it.

Dean laid his head against Castiel's back and sighed deeply, wincing as he pulled out.

"We should probably shower." Castiel smiled at Dean through the mirror. 

"Yeah, if there's any hot water left. Someone's been in here forever." Dean grinned.


End file.
